1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain substituted aromatic diketodiols and diesters thereof that are particularly useful for making melt-spinnable polyesters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,295 and 3,979,459 disclose structural formulas of unsubstituted diketodiols.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,729,447 and 3,809,682 disclose structural formulas covering thousands of possible compounds including those of the present invention but not a single aromatic diketodiol is named or specifically described nor is a preparative method for compounds of the present invention provided.